


Let Them Hear You

by theassetsass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Duh, genital piercings, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theassetsass/pseuds/theassetsass
Summary: They're at a party, and things stumble out of hand. For once alcohol wasn't even involved!ORBucky and Clint get together at Tony Stark's ridiculous house party.





	Let Them Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic. Get over it.
> 
> A part of the Winterhawk Bingo 2019
> 
> Square filled: Genital Piercings.

They met at Tony’s Halloween party, both friends of friends and only there because of the hell they’d catch later if they weren’t. Tony was a decent guy, Bucky would consider him a friend despite the short falling out they’d had after graduating high school. The beach house he’d rented for the occasion was massive, large enough that the music wouldn’t have been heard from the third floor if it weren’t for the sound system Tony had strung up the day before. There were kids everywhere, undergrad and graduate alike. Nobody missed a Stark party. 

Bucky was still making his way through the Sprite he found in the fridge when he saw Clint. He was stretched across one of the couches like an asshole and scrolling through his camera roll showing everyone that was sober enough to see straight pictures of his dog. Bucky had seen him mingling in the crowd throughout the night, his lithe body bumping and grinding with the others on the dance floor, his voice too loud despite the music as he poured everyone “shots.” They were more or less full drinks that he tried to make everyone chug. 

It was no secret among his friend group that Bucky had been harboring a massive crush on the man since freshman year, but the closest he’d come to talking to Clint had been stuttering through an order at the cafe he worked at. Bucky supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Clint there either, hell half the campus was piled into the house. He also shouldn’t have been surprised at the direction Natasha had pointed him in when he’d inquired about a bathroom.

Bucky was only trying to move past the blonde to take a leak when a surprisingly strong, calloused hand gripped his own and tugged. He stumbled catching his knees on the couch and tumbling into Clint’s chest, the force of the pull sending his equilibrium reeling. Clint merely threw his head back and laughed, deep and rumbly in Bucky’s ear that was pressed into his chest. 

“Bucky! How’s it going!? Guys, look its Bucky!” His voice was too loud again, and only this close could Bucky see the bright purple hearing aids perching on the outer edges of the blonde’s ears. Bucky could feel his already sweat flushed face darkening from the yelling. Thankfully the other houseguests seemed too distracted to notice the two sprawled across the couch. 

“C’mon man let me up, I just need to take a piss,” Bucky groaned struggling against the iron grip Clint had across Bucky’s stomach. Clint’s grip only tightened, shifting to pull Bucky fully onto the couch, their legs tangling together involuntarily in the tight space. 

“No no you gotta stay, just for a little bit. Always running around, never seem to sit fuckin’ still,” Clint was mumbling into his ear now, voice rough and gravelly and doing things to Bucky’s insides that he couldn’t blame on anything else but Clint. He could feel his face flushing for a whole other reason. “I bet I could make you sit still.”

“Clint you’re drunk, lemme up,” Bucky huffed out a laugh pushing weakly at the arm trapping him.   
“Am not, only had like one drink and that was an hour ago. Got shit to do tomorrow, can’t be hungover,” Clint shrugged nonchalantly against Bucky’s back, lips grazing against Bucky’s ear as he spoke, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down Bucky’s spine.

“I- You were bullying everyone into shots earlier,” Bucky protested twisting enough to glare up at the older boy through the darkness. 

“Doesn’t mean I drank one. I’m sober babe, promise,” he was smirking down at Bucky but all trace of humor was wiped from his expression. Bucky eyed Clint for a minute, half confused and the other half turned on already. In a swift motion, Bucky managed to roll himself over to face Clint, lips hovering close enough to feel Clint’s breath across his face. 

It was Clint that closed the distance, his hand reaching up to thread through Bucky’s hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss was obscene, all tongue and harsh breaths until Clint broke away to attach his lips to the base of Bucky’s neck. A quiet groan slipped through Bucky’s lips as the fingers in his hair tightened, tugging his head back to give Clint better access. Clint continued his path down Bucky’s neck, nipping and sucking marks into his skin until Clint reached the neckline of Bucky’s shirt. Bucky was half hard and whining quietly against his fist, hips resisting the urge to buck into the thigh that was pressing between his legs as Clint smirked against his skin. 

“Gonna let them all hear how good you feel baby? How good I’m making you feel?” Clint’s lips were back at Bucky’s ear, pressing an almost innocent peck to his temple before shifting his thigh more securely against Bucky’s hips. The hand not supporting Bucky’s head had travelled its way up Bucky’s soft grey t-shirt to flick and tug at the bar piercing his nipple and driving Bucky crazy. “How about we go upstairs? See just how good I can make you feel?”

“Please, Clint,” Bucky huffed out. His hips shifted into Clint and allowing the older man to feel just how hard Bucky was in his jeans. Another quiet chuckle was all Bucky got in response before he was being pulled onto his feet, the hand under his shirt sliding out to claim his wrist instead. Together they made a beeline for the stairs, stopping every now and then for Clint to press Bucky into the wall and whisper all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. 

Finally, finally, they managed to find an empty room even complete with a still made bed, and it was Bucky that shoved Clint into the door slyly doing the lock up as he sucked his own dark mark into his throat. They lost their shirts on the way to the bed, Bucky groaning as the cool air conditioned air hit his nipples. Clint’s hand quickly reclaimed its territory at Bucky’s pierced nipple, thumbing and flicking at the bud, even tugging gently until Bucky was pressing desperately into Clint’s chest. 

“You like that baby? Like when I make you feel good?” Clint hummed against Bucky’s lips shuffling them backwards until they were sprawled across the bed, Clint’s elbows braced on either side of Bucky’s head.  
“Fuck, Clint please,” Bucky groaned, painfully hard in his jeans as he bucked up against Clint’s own prominent bulge. 

“Please what hon? Want me to fuck your tight little ass until the party hears how good my cock makes you feel? I won’t know what you want me to do until you tell me.” He ground his own hips down against Bucky’s, a moan of his own slipping through his lips at the friction.

“Please Clint, fuck. Fuck my ass,” Bucky grunted out, hands tangling into the shaggy mohawk to pull him into another searing kiss. Fingers fumbled for a moment against Bucky’s fly before the button popped open and the zip undone at alarming speed. A hot, calloused hand was down his boxers and both of them were moaning. Bucky at the feeling of Clint finally touching him, and Clint at the warmed metal ring looping through the head of Bucky’s impressive cock. 

“Fuck Buck. You trying to kill me with that piercing?” His eyes were dark with lust as his fingers abused the head of Bucky’s cock, thumbing through the precome bubbling out the tip and using it as lube to massage right next to the metal ring. 

“Fuck! Clint,” Bucky groaned bucking into the touch as white hot pleasure jolted through him and settled in his stomach. 

“I got you baby, lemme just,” he made quick work of both of their pants and was fishing a packet of lube and a condom out his wallet before Bucky was even sure what was happening. “What? Lack of preparation is never going to be the reason the night ends early.”

“You’re terrible,” Bucky snorted out and fondly pulling Clint into another kiss, this one slower and less rushed as Clint settled between his legs. Cool slippery fingers were bumping against Bucky’s hole, one breaching the tight ring of muscle before slipping back out to join the others in circling the muscle. Once Bucky was relaxed and whining once more, Clint pushed his first finger in groaning himself at how hot and tight it was. Before long Clint was pumping three fingers into Bucky, the younger boy’s hips raising to chase Clint’s touch each time he drew them away. 

“Your ass is so tight for me, gonna milk my cock while I fuck you. Are you ready Bucky?” When Bucky quietly groaned yes, Clint withdrew his fingers dragging them across his prostate directly to quickly roll on the condom and lube his length with the remainder of the packet. If Clint thought Bucky was hot and tight when his fingers were in there, it was nothing compared to being fully seated inside him. Everything was hot and tight and he felt like he could come at any second. If he was to judge by the noises that Bucky was making he wouldn’t last long either. 

Once he was adjusted to the size of Clint, the two began to move in tandem, hips slapping each other and mixing with the sound of their panting breaths. Clint was hitting Bucky’s prostate with every thrust now, his hand wrapping around Bucky’s cock in an effort to jerk him in time with his thrusts. It was slippery and clumsy and Bucky thought he was being too loud in comparison to Clint’s quiet grunts, but it was perfect. His nails dug into the back of Clint’s shoulders as he came, the blunt ridges leaving red, raised trails up to where he wrapped his arms around Clint’s neck to leverage his own thrusts into Clint’s hand. Clint followed soon after Bucky did, cock pulsing and hot as it emptied into the condom, his thrusts no longer full and rhythmic but short and sloppy as they rode the after shocks of their orgasms out together. 

Clint pressed their foreheads together and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s bruised lips as he slipped out, fingers fumbling with the condom before flinging it into the wastebasket nearby. He didn’t have to look to know he made it in. Instead, he rolled taking Bucky with him to lay on the cooler sheet as they caught their breath. Bucky was beginning to drift off when Clint’s voice rumbling against his cheek perked him up. 

“Suppose we did things a bit out of order, but Bucky would you maybe wanna get dinner or something sometime?”

“Yeah okay, I’d like that.”


End file.
